Past
by Ichimoku Zein-Nenka
Summary: chapter 1. baru permulaan. kau akan tahu, bagaimana jika mereka menginginkanku kembali. my first mystery fic. don't like don't read. yang baca, ripiunya ditunggu.


Hi minna-san. Kali ini saia bikin fic mystery. Pake chara yang baru pula. Saia harap minna-san suka. Gosh!

**Jigoku Shojo © Miyuki Eto**

**Life, Day by Day are belong to No Regret Life**

**XxX**

**Past**

**Chapter 1: My name is Enma Ai**

**XxX**

Namaku Ai, Enma Ai. Aku berasal dari_ Kirigakure_. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Konohagakure_, untuk melanjutkan sekolahku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yakni kuliah. Aku akan kuliah di _Konohagakure Institute, _jurusan medis. Terlebih, para pengajar disini terampil dan dikatakan 'sangat ahli' dalam urusan medis, terlebih untuk tingkatan yang sulit. Sekarang aku berada dalam pesawat _KiriExpressFlight. _Pesawat yang cukup megah bagiku. Dengan kapasitas 150 jiwa dan pelayanan yang ramah, sukses membuatku merasa nyaman. Kulihat keadaan diluar sana. Langit cukup cerah hari ini. Mudah-mudahan sampai senja akan tetap cerah.

Aku menyetel lagu No Regret Life pada I-pod mini ku, lalu terdengarlah sebuah suara..

_Uso no na__i__ basho wa nai_

_Kimi no mae te no boku n__o__ sou sa_

_Wanai aru__koto de sae,_

_Subete ga bi__w__a__ tasenai yo…_

Perlahan-lahan aku terlelap dengan alunan lagu J-rock ini. Memang, suara sang vokalis yang merdu , membuatku selalu merasa nyaman. Namun Flow juga tak kalah keren. Dengan dua orang vokalis dan permainan music yang kreatif, band ini sukses di Negara mereka. Kalau bicara tentang band, aku tak akan berhenti bicara. Terlebih, banyak sekali band dengan aliran J-rock. Mulai dari Yui, Flow, No Regret Life, Sambomaster, Ikimonogakari, dan lainnya yang cukup terkenal, baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri.

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam terbang, pesawat siap untuk _take-off_. Aku memasang kembali _seat-belt _yang tadi sempat kulepas. Dan pesawat _landing_ dengan lancar. Setelah mengambil barang-barangku, aku langsung turun dan memanggil taksi. Didalam taksi, aku membayangkan suasana kuliahku nanti. Mungkin akan sulit belajar di negeri orang, tapi ini semua tergantung pada yang menjalankannya, iya kan?

Setelah mengurus segala keperluanku untuk tinggal di sini, aku langsung mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok. Rencananya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Agar tak perlu repot kalau ada keperluan mendadak di kampus. Lagipula agar tidak memakan waktu lama saat pulang ke tempat tinggal dari kampus.

Akhirnya aku menemukan satu. Tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup nyaman untuk dihuni. Perabotan sudah disediakan. Aku memilih harga perbulan, untuk jaga-jaga. Aku melihat seisi ruangan. Terdiri dari tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan ruang tengah yang cukup kecil. Jendela kamar tepat menghadap bukit yang jaraknya sekitar 80 km dari tempatku berada. Pemandangan yang sempurna.

Aku membuka isi tasku. Lalu menaruh dan merapikan pakaianku. Merapikan tempat tinggal mungkin akan memakan waktu seharian. Dan tentunya cukup melelahkan. Aku mengambil karet gelang dan mengikat rambut panjangku. Memasang _headset_ pada telingaku dan mendengarkan sepotong lagu sebagai penyemangat.

_Yousha naku hibi wo sugite yuku_

_Tatoe boku ga koko de tachidomatte mo_

_Yamanai ame ni utsutsu no kashite_

_Aikawarazu no mainichi mo_

Aku mulai merapikan semuanya. Membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan. Nampaknya, kosan yang kuhuni masih baru ditinggal, masih cukup rapi. Ada beberapa foto dan puisi yang tertempel di dinding kamarku. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas.

XxX

Malam harinya aku menulis di daftar agendaku. Besok mulai kuliah -karena aku sudah diterima di sini sebulan sebelum kelulusan SMA- dan aku juga harus mengambil daftar kelasku. Kulirik jam. 23:30. Aku harus tidur. Kurapikan agendaku. Lantas menuju tempat tidur dan mulai bermimpi.

_Masa lalu mencoba menangkapku. Dalam gelap malam, tak berbulan maupun berbintang. Kehidupan yang berbeda dari kini. Entah, kapan saatnya. Aku hanya menunggu waktu itu. Dan itu tak sama dengan kini. Mungkin..._

**XxX**

*tepuk tangan* akhirnya selese juga chapter satu. Betewe, ada yang mau saya tanya:

**1. kalo pesawat terbang, minimal berapa penumpangnya?**

**2. kalo lagu, pake disclaimer ga sih? Bingung.**

3. 80 km kira-kira kejauhan ga? *mulai diludahin reader*

4. Bikin penasaran ga? *dibakar idup-idup*

***pasrah* **ripiuannya ditunggu. Saran sangat dinanti. Kripik singkong sangat saya sukai. Apalagi yang garing, wihh enak bener *garing*

(Oh iya, tempat asalnya saya bingung. Jadi saya pake Kirigakure aja. Daripada ujung-ujungnya arab saudi.)


End file.
